memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Nebula class
The Nebula-class starship was an Explorer-type vessel in service in Starfleet in the second half of the 24th century. Its design is closely related to that of the ''Galaxy''-class. Atop the engineering hull is a superstructure which can support a variety of equipment, such as sensor platforms, additional warp nacelles, and torpedo launchers. :It remains unclear what the function of the USS ''Phoenix's superstructure was. Most fan speculation designates it as a sensor module, similar in function to an AWACS.'' Some Nebula-class starships, including the [[USS Phoenix|USS Phoenix]] used a high-energy sensor sweep that cycled every 5.5 minutes. Between each of those cycles, a "window" of 1/50th of a second would open, requiring the ship's shields to be realigned. (TNG: "The Wounded") In 2370, the theoretical maximum speed for the warp drive of Nebula-class starships, including the [[USS Prometheus|USS Prometheus]] was warp 9.5. When fine tuned, the warp drive could be pushed to warp 9.6. (DS9: "Second Sight") In 2373, Richard and Amsha Bashir boarded a Nebula class starship bound for Earth. (DS9: "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?") By 2374, Nebula-class ships were refited. The major changes were a more Galaxy-class style secondary hull and deflector dish. Several of these refitted Nebula-class starships were a part of a Federation assault fleet that was assembled to stop the Dominion and the Breen from driving the Federation Alliance out of the Chin'toka system. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil") Ships commissioned *[[USS Bellerophon|USS Bellerophon]] (NCC-62048) *[[USS Bonchune|USS Bonchune]] (NCC-70915) *[[USS Endeavour|USS Endeavour]] (NCC-71805) *[[USS Farragut|USS Farragut]] (NCC-60597) *[[USS Hera|USS Hera]] (NCC-62006) *[[USS Honshu|USS Honshu]] (NCC-60205) *[[USS Leeds|USS Leeds]] (NCC-70252) *[[USS Lexington|USS Lexington]] (NCC-61832) *[[USS Melbourne|USS Melbourne]] *[[USS Merrimack|USS Merrimack]] (NCC-61827) *[[USS Monitor|USS Monitor]] (NCC-61826) *[[USS Phoenix|USS Phoenix]] (NCC-65420) *[[USS Prometheus|USS Prometheus]] (NCC-71201) *[[USS Proxima|USS Proxima]] (NCC-61952) *[[USS Sutherland|USS Sutherland]] (NCC-72015) *[[USS T'Kumbra|USS T'Kumbra]] *[[USS Ulysses|USS Ulysses]] (NCC-66808) ;Also see: *Unnamed Nebula class starships Appendices Production appearances * TNG: ** "The Wounded" ** "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II" ** "Redemption, Part II" ** "Future Imperfect" (model) * DS9: ** "Emissary" ** "Second Sight" * Star Trek Movies: **''Star Trek: Generations'' * DS9: ** "Explorers" * VOY: ** "Non Sequitur" * DS9: ** "The Visitor" * Star Trek Movies: **''Star Trek: First Contact'' * DS9: ** "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" ** "Sacrifice of Angels" ** "Waltz" * VOY: ** "Message in a Bottle" * DS9: ** "The Reckoning" ** "Take Me Out to the Holosuite" ** "The Changing Face of Evil" ** "What You Leave Behind" * VOY: ** "Relativity" ** "Endgame" Background The Nebula-class was designed by Ed Miarecki (initial prototype version), Rick Sternbach and Mike Okuda (standard version); and modelled by Greg Jein. A cross section and overview of the ship is given in Issue 153 of Star Trek: Communicator, particularly focusing on the "USS Nebula (NCC-60147)." The cross section shows that the ship is capable of saucer separation, has 8 type-X phaser arrays and 3 photon torpedo launchers, and a mass of 3,309,000 metric tonnes. One inconsistency among the graphics has the registry number "NCC-60000" on the nacelle wing. All artwork used was provided by Tim Earls. Category:Federation starship classes de:Nebula-Klasse es:Clase Nebula nl:Nebula klasse